Avatar: Peter Pan
by Sakizm
Summary: AU. Come join the Avatar gang as they play the characters of Peter Pan on their journey to Neverland as they encounter mermaids, fairies, Indians, pirates and much more!
1. Cast

Avatar: Peter Pan

--

The Cast & Notes

* * *

Cast:

Aang as Peter Pan

Katara as Wendy

Sokka as John

Hakoda as George

Kya as Mary

Gran Gran as Aunt Millicent

Appa as Nana

Toph as Tinkerbell

Zuko as Captain Hook

Uncle as Smee

Momo as the parrot

The Freedom Fighters (Smellerbee, Longshot, Sneers, Pipsqueak and the Duke) as the Lost Boys

Suki as Tiger Lily

--

Notes:

Michael won't be playing in this story, sorry.

Bending doesn't exist in this story.

Aang portraying Peter in this story will be called 'Avatar Aang' because 'Aang Pan' doesn't sound right.


	2. Chapter 1: Gran Gran's Arrival

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a long time (two years) and I am sorry about that! D: I guess I sort of lost interest in the story, then I got busy with life, senior year of high school, moving, and college life. And of course, I lose my notes for this story in the process...but I found them during the school semester and is now working on this story during my winter break.**

**I plan to finish the story...no matter how long it takes or how busy I am, I will finish it. **

**Well then, you'll see the story looks the same, but I edit it more..fixing some spelling and grammar errors and tweaking some parts of the story. Hopefully its a little better. :)**

* * *

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter One: Gran Gran's Arrival

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in London, the warmth of the sun disappearing in the distant horizon and the stars filling up the dark blue sky. Most children would be getting ready for bed, but not Katara and Sokka, for it was their story time.

"Cinderella flew through the air from all things ugly and ordinary and landed herself in the ballroom only to find herself surrounded by pirates." Katara told her brother. "There was Alf Mason – so ugly his mother sold him for a pot of tea. Bill Juke – every inch of him tattooed. Noodler – with his hands backward." She demonstrated by crossing her arms to visualize them backwards. "And the cruelest of them all – Prince Zuko. With eyes golden as the sun and a flame shaped scar covering his left face." She showed Sokka by brushing her fingers across her left face.

"'Girlie,"' said Sokka, picking up his wooden sword and pointed it at his sister. "Said Zuko. 'We have come for ye glass slippers.'"

"Who would order me about and call me girlie?" Katara shouted as she knocked Sokka's sword away with her own and began to fight with their wooden swords.

Unbeknownst to them, a boy was peering from the window side at the siblings, curious to see how the story would end. Appa, the sibling's faithful nursemaid dog, saw the boy and perked his head up from its resting place between his paws.

"And Zuko drove his sword straight at Cinderella." Katara said as she ducked down out of Sokka's way. His sword hit the shelf behind Katara and several books fell to the floor as they continued playing.

"Then what happened next?" asked Sokka.

"Brave Cinderella decided to put an end to this matter – with her revolver." Katara explained.

"A revolver?"

Appa continued to watch the strange boy and noticed a flying ball of light, trailing glittering dust, stopping at the boy's side. Appa decided to warn the children of the stranger by barking at the window.

It worked. The siblings snapped their attention at the window, but the boy disappeared well out of sight before they could glimpse him as they both looked out the window only to find nothing there.

They both wondered whom was Appa barking at? Only to be snapped out of their thoughts as the cuckoo clock on the wall chimed behind them. _Six o'clock._ Both siblings smiled at each other knowingly.

"Gran Gran's here!" Both shouted joyously as they dashed out of the nursery and down the stairs.

* * *

Downstairs, Hakoda and Kya opened the door to welcome the children's grandmother, Gran Gran.

"Hello Hakoda. Hello Kya." She greeted them. "What a long journey I've had!" Gran Gran exclaimed as she stepped into the warm house with Hakoda closing the door behind them. "So where are my two grandchildren?"

"Gran Gran!" Cried Katara, as she and her brother rushed down the final steps of the stairs and into their grandmother's embrace.

Gran Gran chuckled as her grandchildren hugged her, and then pulled them back to look at them. Sokka and Katara both seemed to be getting taller, almost reaching her height. Briefly, she wondered where the time had gone since her last visit almost a year ago.

"Hakoda," said Gran Gran to her son. "What have you been feeding these children? They're getting big!"

Hakoda only cracked a smile as he looked proudly at his children.

* * *

Kya sat at the piano, playing some tunes while her husband and children sang along. Then Katara and Sokka decided to make a game of chasing each other around the parlor under Appa's watchful gaze. Until Hakoda told them to settle down and sit down on the couch.

Sokka suggested that Katara should tell a story. Agreeing, Katara got up to stand in the center of the room.

"Tell one of the Blue Spirit!" Said Sokka.

Katara nodded and before she could start, Sokka changed his mind.

"No, not that one!" He shook his head. "Do the Painted Lady!"

Katara was getting a little annoyed by her brother's indecisiveness. "Sokka, make up your mind!"

Sokka put his hands up, telling her to calm down. "Okay, okay." He stroked his chin as if there were a beard. "How 'bout the one of Prince Zuko and his pirate crew?"

Katara grinned, knowing that they both liked that story, they often told it almost every week before bed.

"Pirates?" Gran Gran exclaimed. "Goodness! How children are educated these days!"

"But Gran Gran," Katara protested, "I do know a thing or two about pirates, not from school but from stories. I do plan to write a story about those adventures someday." She added, happy with the idea. However her grandmother wasn't.

"What adventures?" inquired Gran Gran.

Katara thought for a moment, "Well, I'm not sure yet, but there will be an adventure to write about someday."

"Child, nothing's not thought high enough in society however, there's nothing difficult to marry as a novelist."

"Marry?" asked Katara, confused by what her grandmother had just said.

"Marry?" asked both father and son from the sofa.

"But Gran Gran," said Kya. "Katara's not yet thirteen."

"Oh nonsense!" Gran Gran disagreed. "When I was a young girl, we married young as sixteen."

"That was back in your day, mother." chipped in Hakoda, displeased with his mother. "Nowadays, women marry older than sixteen years old."

"Well if that's true," said Gran Gran. "It should not stop Katara from learning the ways of being a young lady." Turning to her granddaughter, she motioned Katara. "Walk toward me, that I may appraise you."

Katara looked to her mother. "Go on," she encouraged her daughter. "Walk to your grandmother."

Katara did what her father told her and walked slowly toward Gran Gran. She glanced at her brother, but Sokka was trying hard not to laugh and soon Katara found herself trying not to giggle out loud. Then Hakoda told Sokka to knock it off. Gran Gran watched as her granddaughter walked to her and when she got close enough, Gran Gran told Katara to turn around before placing her hand under Katara's soft chin.

"Quite as I expected it, Katara possesses a woman's chin." The elderly woman declared as she glanced from Katara to Hakoda and Kya in the background. "She will grow into a fine young woman in a few years' time."

All blue eyes were on Katara and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. Gran Gran only smiled at her.

"My Katara," whispered Hakoda. "A woman."

"Almost a woman," Gran Gran corrected her son.

* * *

Later Gran Gran had Hakoda and Kya sit around the small parlor table. Unbeknownst to the adults, the two siblings were eavesdropping on their conservation in the hallway, sitting on the stairs, next to the parlor room.

"Katara must spend less time with her brother and more time with me. She must have her own room – a young lady's room." They heard Gran Gran say and they looked at each other in worry.

"Leave the nursery?" whispered Sokka.

But Katara found herself unable to speak, even to her own brother. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving Sokka while she had to attain to lady lessons with their grandmother.

"Hakoda," she heard Gran Gran speaking to her father. "A daughter of a clerk cannot hope to marry that well of a manager. You need to attend more parties…make small talk with your superiors at the bank."

Not wanting to hear anymore, the two blue-eyed siblings trudged their way up the stairs to the nursery, both silent and lost in their own troubled thoughts.

Katara was especially troubled; she did not once like the way her grandmother spoke tonight. It was changing everything.

And she was most certainly not ready to grow up just yet.


	3. Chapter 2: Grow Up!

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter Two: Grow Up!

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

After the events earlier in the evening, Katara laid in her bed, letting her thoughts wander while her brother was snoring in his bed across the room.

Katara gave her sleeping brother a small glare. _Hmph_. _Lucky him, he can sleep peacefully even after today's events_. She thought before tucking herself under the light blue blankets and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Late at night, Katara's instincts were warning her that someone was there, watching her sleep. She wondered who could be up this late at night. Katara slowly opened her blue eyes to only to find a young boy floating an arm's length above her. She noticed that he had unkempt short dark brown hair, dirt-covered fair skin and a set of gray eyes peering down at her curiously. Katara let out a startled gasp, which startled the strange boy who quickly flew back against the wall, nearest to the open window.

Upon hearing the soft thud against the wall, Appa woke up and immediately barked at the intruder. _Get out! Get out!_ He seemed to say.

Not wanting to get caught, the boy escaped through the window with Appa behind, catching his shadow. The boy was yanked back and the impact caused the window to slam shut, separating him from his shadow figure.

The stranger did not hesitate a moment and flew out of sight, away from the protective nurse dog who chased his shadow into a drawer in the hallway, still barking.

Realizing that the boy had escaped through the window, Katara ran from her bed to the window to see if he fell. But she did not find a body or anything at all. Perhaps had she been dreaming? It felt all so real to Katara as she glanced up at the night sky to see a shooting star.

* * *

The next day was worse.

Katara found herself unable to focus on her schoolwork and often kept daydreaming about the strange boy from last night. Instead of doing her schoolwork, she was drawing in her workbook instead.

Of the mysterious boy.

Katara was too intent on her drawing that she failed to notice that her teacher caught her red-handed. Her teacher slamed a ruler down across her workbook, startling Katara.

_Uh-oh_. That meant trouble.

It was trouble indeed. Katara was forced to stay after school with her teacher to explain her drawing and why she wasn't doing her work.

Katara's teacher held up the drawing for her to see and pointed at the drawing.

"If that's you," her finger trailed upward to the boy in the picture. "Then who is this?"

Katara could not lie to her own teacher; it would get her into further trouble. So she told the truth.

"A boy." She explained, awkwardly.

Her teacher gave Katara a disproving glance before picking up her pen to write a letter to Hakoda to inform him of his daughter's behavior in class.

Katara watched helplessly in her desk as her teacher gave the dreaded letter to the mail boy.

_This can't get any worse_. She groaned, hanging her head down in defeat.

* * *

Appa lead Katara and Sokka through the busy streets of London in the gloomy cold weather. Ever since Katara left the school building, she kept thinking about the horrid letter and her father's reaction to it after he read it. He'd be furious and possibly make her start her 'lady lessons' with Gran Gran right away.

She sighed morbidly.

But as she was about to give up hope, Katara heard the unmistakable sound of the mail boy's bicycle as he rode past, giving Katara a triumph smirk.

"The letter," She whispered, insight hitting her like bricks as she dashed across the busy street with Appa and Sokka chasing after her.

"Katara! Come back!" Sokka called out, weaving his way through a crowd of people. Katara ignored her brother and continued to follow the boy who held the dreaded letter for her father.

She saw the boy park his bicycle in front of the entrance stairs to the bank. The bank where her father worked.

Dread filled Katara's body as she ran faster to catch up with the boy.

"Wait! Give me the letter!" She called out.

The mail boy looked back and saw that Katara was catching up with him. Not wanting her to catch him, he ran up the stairs with Katara trailing behind him.

Katara watched him reach for the door handle and open it.

It was now or never.

Inside the bank, Hakoda had been practicing small talk with himself all afternoon then he saw his opportunity arrive as his boss, Chief Arnook and a couple of high ranked men discussing a conversation.

Mustering up some courage, Hakoda approached the group of men. They stopped talking when they sensed that Hakoda wanted to say something.

But Hakoda could not find his words and found himself stumbling over his greeting.

And then he heard the door open…

"_**DAD!**_" He heard his daughter's cry echo across the room and the sound of feet running on title floor.

Dread filled Hakoda as he turned to see Katara chasing the mail boy who was desperately running toward him with a letter in his outstretched hand.

"I can explain!" Katara shouted.

_Explain what?_ He thought.

Just then Appa came running through the open doors with Sokka trailing behind. It had started raining outside when Katara entered the building, Appa's furry paws were wet and he slid across the floor, knocking Katara on him and then the mail boy on both of them.

Appa could not stop, no matter how he had tried to halt himself. Terror filled Katara's chest as she realized that they're headed toward the group of important men…

And her father.

Hakoda put his arms up in front of him to create a shield in front of him and the men behind him, but it was too late. Appa and the two children charged at them, knocking everyone to the ground. Creating a big mess of paper and fallen men.

Hakoda was outraged.

And that scared Katara.

* * *

"I have _never_ been so humiliated!" Hakoda shouted as he dragged Appa by the collar outside that evening to be chained up. "I need to become the man children fear and adults respect or we shall end up in the streets!" He turned to his family who were watching him.

"Hakoda," his wife said, in a gentle tone. "Not so loud."

"The neighbors might hear." Gran Gran added, looking around in embarrassment.

"Let the neighbors hear! Let the whole world hear!" Hakoda yelled, throwing his arms up in the air then he pointed at Appa. "This is _not_ a nurse, this is a dog." To make his words true, he tore off Appa's nursemaid hat and everyone gasped in shock.

Then he faced Katara. "Tomorrow, you will begin your lessons with Gran Gran." At this, Gran Gran put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "It's time for you to _grow up!_" Then he went inside, fuming in anger.

Katara couldn't speak nor breathe for her worst confirmations were true.

Her father was angry with her.

And she was to grow up.


	4. Chapter 3: Avatar Aang

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter Three: Avatar Aang

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was later that night after Hakoda's outburst, Katara and Sokka were preparing for bed while their parents were getting ready for the important party over at the bank. Gran Gran was to stay behind to watch her grandchildren, she didn't mind for they were going to be sleeping and not cause her trouble.

Soon as Kya and Hakoda were all ready to leave, Gran Gran hurried them out the door she did not want them to worry so much and not be late for the party.

As they opened the wooden door, they noticed that it had started snowing.

"Oh dear, we'll catch our deaths." Kya told her husband.

"Better death than gossip." Gran Gran said.

Kya and Hakoda looked at each other as if to say- _let's do this_. Hakoda held his wife's hand and together, they descended down the front steps and disappeared into the night with flurries of snow falling down gently behind them.

* * *

Unknown to the sleeping siblings, the window had opened again and a small glowing orb of light trailing glittered dust entered the room, scattering toys under the beds. The orb of light left sparkling dust in coat pockets and knocked over books from the shelf as it searched the coat pockets and behind the bookshelf. A loud thud woke Katara up as the glowing ball quickly flew inside a lamp, hoping to fool the half-asleep girl into thinking it was a lit lamp and it did. Katara shrugged it off as nothing and went back to sleep.

Sensing it was safe to come back out and search for her friend's missing shadow, the little fairy flew out to the hallway and peered through a keyhole in the drawer.

She had found what she wanted.

At the window, the strange boy whom Katara had seen the other night, stepped onto the windowsill, looking at the two sleeping figures – Sokka was sprawled over his bed, snoring away loudly and Katara only shifted in her sleep.

Then he turned his attention to his glowing friend who was telling him where his missing shadow was. He followed her to the hallway.

The small black haired fairy was telling him that his shadow was inside the drawer and the boy shushed her, afraid to wake the siblings up. She quickly held one finger to her mouth to show that she'll be quiet, but to the boy it looked like she was counting.

"One," the boy whispered, fingers gripping the knobs while his friend held up another finger. "Two… three!"

He pulled open the drawer and out came the boy's shadow. He reached out to grab it, but knocked his friend into the drawer, leaving her trapped inside.

Making sure he had a firm grip on his shadow, he dragged it back to the nursery. He found a toy block and thought that it would help glue his shadow back to him. Grabbing it, he sat down at the foot of Katara's bed and began hitting the shadow's foot onto his own.

It wasn't working.

His shadow taunted him and feeling frustrated, the boy threw the block at him and missed. Legs folded against his chest and arms wrapped around them, he buried his face in his arms.

* * *

Katara heard someone crying, she thought it was her brother at first. It didn't sound like his crying, but someone else's. Curiously, she crawled to the foot of her bed and saw that it was the mysterious boy from the night before.

She saw it as an opportunity to talk to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Startled, the boy shot up to the ceiling and hid behind a chandelier.

Katara was amazed. "You _can_ fly!" she gasped.

Sensing that she meant no harm, the boy slowly floated back down onto the floor with his hands resting on his hips.

"Who are you?" he asked Katara.

Katara got out of her bed and gracefully bowed, holding her white night dress to the sides as a lady should do when bowing. "Katara Darling." She smiled.

"Avatar Aang. But you can call me Aang." He replied, also bowing.

Katara approached Aang. "So Aang, where do you live?"

Aang turned to the open window and pointed at the sky. "Second to the right and straight on till morning." Then he looked back at Katara who seemed even closer so he backed away a little for space.

"Do they send letters?" Katara asked.

"No."

"But your mother gets letters." Now she was confused.

"I don't have a mother." Aang stated.

Realization filled Katara's face. "No wonder you were crying." She whispered.

Aang shot back. "I wasn't crying about mothers…" He walked toward his shadow and sat down, grabbing its foot. "I was crying because I can't seem to get this stupid shadow to stick on," he yanked the shadow. "And I wasn't crying." he added to defend himself.

The shadow slapped Aang in the back of his head as if to say, _Liar, you were _so_ crying._

Katara giggled at the scene before her.

"Perhaps I can sew it on for you," she told him.

After grabbing a needle and thread from her dresser, she told them that it might hurt a bit. At her words, the shadow fearfully grabbed Aang as he was slammed against the bedpost.

Pushing aside some things inside the drawer, the forgotten fairy peered through the keyhole to see what was happening out there. She saw Katara sewing Aang's shadow back onto his foot and she covered her delicate ears as her friend grunted in pain. When Katara was done, she asked Aang if she could borrow his knife. Aang was hesitant at first but gave her the knife anyway. Katara cut the thread and thanked him.

The trapped fairy mocked her thanks for she didn't really like Katara that much. Too lady-like for her liking.

To make sure his shadow was attached, Aang ran to the nearest wall near Sokka's bed and plastered the shadow against the wall and made some movements to make sure it mirrored him.

It did.

With a smile, Aang turned around with his fists on his hips. "Oh the cleverness of me."

"Of course I did nothing." said Katara.

"You did a little." he shrugged.

Feeling a little angry, Katara abruptly stood up and climbed into her bed, covering herself with her blue blankets.

Sensing that he made her a little upset, Aang went to Katara's bedside.

"I live with boys." He told her. "The Lost Boys."

This got her attention. Katara could not deny that she was more curious about the strange boy and where he came from over her anger.

"Who are they?" she asked, popping out of her blankets as Aang walked around the bed.

"Children who leave their prams when the nurse is not looking and when they are not claimed in seven days. They're sent to the Neverlands."

"Are there girls too?"

"Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams." He replied.

Katara smiled. "Aang," she crawled forward. "I shall like to give you…a kiss."

Aang stood up and held out his hand. Katara looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?"

It was Aang's turn to be confused. "I shall know when you give me one."

Katara thought that his version of a kiss was far different. So she placed her thimble she had been wearing on her finger in his palm. Aang looked at the thimble, puzzled. He sniffed it then awkwardly smiled in thanks.

"I guess it's my turn to give you a kiss." He suggested.

Like Aang did earlier, Katara held out her hand and Aang placed a small acorn in her open palm.

She looked at it curiously and thanked him before running to her dresser to find a necklace chain for the acorn.

"How old are you Aang?"

Aang, who had kicked away a jack-in-the-box that startled him, guessed, "I don't know…hundred and twelve?" He walked to a different box, knife ready in hand. "Pretty young."

_Hundred and twelve is not young,_ Katara thought.

"One night I heard the monks talking about that I was to become a man," He continued, knife ready for anything that might pop out as he looked inside a toy box. "So I ran away to Kensington Gardens and there, I met Toph."

"Who's Toph?" asked Katara, putting on her finished acorn necklace.

"Toph? She's my fairy." Aang explained, looking inside a jewelry box.

Katara scoffed. "But Aang, there's no such thing as-" she was cut off when Aang quickly covered her mouth with his hand, with a serious look on his face.

"_Don't say that_." He told her. "Every time someone says that, a fairy nearby drops dead." Aang walked away from her, throwing his hands in the air. "And I shall never find her if she's dead."

Katara was surprised. "You mean to tell me that there's a _fairy_ in this room?" she whispered.

"Yep." Aang grinned at her.

Katara couldn't believe this. Earlier today had been a horrible day and now it was getting better. There was a fairy in her room, she thought fairies didn't exist except for in stories and she felt like she was in a story.

A story of her meeting the identity of the mysterious boy she saw the night before and now he was here, standing before her. His name was Avatar Aang, he could fly and he had a fairy for a friend.

She had a feeling that there was more to come.


	5. Chapter 4: Flying Lessons

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter Four: Flying Lessons

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"We come to listen to the stories." Aang explained to Katara. "I like the story about the prince who couldn't find the lady who wore the glass slipper."

_So he comes to listen to my stories?_ She thought to herself before answering to Aang. "Cinderella." She told him as he listened. "The prince found her and they lived happily ever after."

Aang sighed. "I knew it."

"Aang," Katara began, hesitantly. "I'd like…to give you…" Aang looked at her with his curious eyes. "A…a thimble." She finished off lamely.

"What's a thimble?" He raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, you just lean in and close your eyes…" Katara drifted off as she closed her eyes and leaned closer, lips puckered. Aang looked at her in confusion, but decided to copy her anyways.

From the hallway, Toph watched them in anger and knew she should stop Aang from kissing this well-mannered girl. Gathering all her strength, she broke her way out of the cursed drawer and grabbed a hold of Katara's chocolate brown hair.

Katara let out a yelp of pain as Toph yanked her backward from Aang who saw that it was his fairy friend hurting Katara. He quickly grabbed his angry friend and tossed her onto a pillow on the bed. Toph immediately shouted at Katara, her message was clear: _Do that again, Sugar Queen and I'll kill you!_

Katara rubbed her sore head and looked at Aang. "And I thought that fairies were supposed to be nice."

Aang only gave her a sheepish smile then Toph flew by them, sticking her tongue out rudely at Katara before darting to the open window with Aang trailing behind.

They were about to leave before Katara stopped them, "Wait Aang, where are you going?" She asked him.

The boy turned to her, "To tell the others about Cinderella."

"But I know lots of other stories I could tell them."

"Then come with us," said Aang, swatting Toph away ignoring her protesting.

Katara looked behind him, the night sky visible with the moon half full. "I cannot fly."

Aang took her hand. "I'll teach you," He led her gently to the window. "I'll teach you how to ride the winds and away we go." He stopped when he felt Katara's hand leave his as she edged toward her sleeping brother's bed.

"Can Sokka come too?" she asked, hopefully.

Aang eyed the sleeping boy, his head leaning off the bedside, snoring loudly and the blankets in mass tangles. He gave the girl an apprehensive nod.

Excited, Katara immediately shook her brother awake. "Sokka, wake up!"

Hearing his sister's loud voice, Sokka shot up with a panicked look on his face. "Did I miss breakfast?"

Katara gave her brother an annoyed look, "No, you did not," She turned to Aang. "But there's a boy here who's going to teach us how to fly!"

Sokka slowly glanced at Aang who gave a small smile back at him. "No offense, but humans can't _fly_." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Aang gave Sokka an amused glance, "Oh really?" He proved his words by rising slowly in the air then landing on the bedstead end.

Mouth open in surprise, the shocked boy quickly grabbed his sister's arm in excitement, shaking the poor girl. "Katara! Did you see that?" He pointed at Aang. "Did…" Sokka stopped abruptly as he saw his sister's smug face. He felt that he must've made a fool of himself, clearing his throat in embarrassment as he released Katara's arm looking at the wall opposite of them. "I mean, big deal he can fly." He replied coolly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Katara rolled her blue eyes at her brother's actions before turning her attention to Aang.

"All you have to do is think happy thoughts as they lift you in the air." He explained as he flew in the air before sitting upside down on the ceiling, crossing his arms across his chest with a smile. "See? It's easy."

"I've got it!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly as he stood up on his bed and began to run. "Swords, boomerangs, meat!" He jumped off the bed to soar in the air, arms out as wings. His joy was vanished as he felt gravity taking force as he neared the ground, crashing into a dollhouse.

Sitting atop the empty bookshelf, Toph laughed at Sokka's failed attempt to fly. Aang then had an idea; he grabbed the laughing fairy in his hand and shook her a little for some fairy dust. The golden dust sprinkled over Sokka's face as he let out a small cough before rising in the air, a huge smile spread over his face. _He was flying!_

Katara laughed as she watched her brother float in the air, but the ceiling prevented him from flying any higher. She wanted to fly too, like Sokka and Aang.

As if he had read her mind, Aang sprinkled some fairy dust onto Katara and soon she found herself rising in the air, higher and higher before she felt the ceiling pressed against her back.

In the amidst of their joy, the children no longer heard their faithful dog barking outside. Appa somehow broke his chained leash and escaped from the backyard into the streets of London, he knew to find one person…

Hakoda.

To warn him that there was a stranger in the children's bedroom and must be chased out immediately.

* * *

As the two siblings flew around the nursery, Aang stood at the window with Toph on his shoulder. "Come away," he persuaded the children. "Come away to Neverland."

Katara sunk down to the floor. "But what about our parents?" she asked sadly.

"And Appa?" Sokka included.

"There are mermaids." said Aang.

"Mermaids?" Katara said excitedly, floating back into the air again in joy.

"Indians."

"Indians?" Sokka said as he rose in the air the same way as his sister had done.

Aang let silence pass for a few seconds before saying the final word. "Pirates!"

"Pirates?" Both siblings gasped in joy. They both loved hearing stories about pirates and Aang was going to take them to a place where there are real, live pirates.

Sokka let out a joyous whoop as he flew out the open window, Aang watched him go before turning to Katara.

* * *

At the party, Hakoda had found his way to his boss who was currently talking to several other noblemen. The men stopped chatting as they saw Hakoda and Kya walking toward them.

Hakoda cleared his throat. "Sir, may I introduce you my wife…" he trailed off, forgetting his next words.

"Kya." His wife quietly told him.

"Kya." Hakoda finished.

The elder man smiled warmly at her. "Kya. Delighted."

Kya gave him a small bow in respect. "Thank you, sir." She smiled before turning back to her husband. Then they heard some feet pattering quickly across the floor, Hakoda dreaded the noise for he knew who it was.

Appa.

_Not again_, thought Hakoda as the dog ran toward them, knocking him down with his massive paws.

* * *

Katara stood at the windowsill, looking out at the view of golden lights shining out of houses and the white sparkling snow blanketing over the rooftops. She was unsure if she wanted to leave her home to some unknown place so far away.

Aang seemed to sense her hesitating. He held out his hand to her, but she turned around to face the nursery, Katara wondered if she would ever see it again.

Aang whispered in her ear. "Forget them, Katara. Forget them all and come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."

Katara turned to face him and whispered, "Never is an awfully long time."

Then Aang smiled as he led her out the window and flew away from the room, away from the house, away from the neighborhood with Katara and joined with her brother who was waiting for them.

* * *

It was a mad dash to their house after Appa had convinced Hakoda that something was wrong. They left the party right away, ignoring the men who were fussing about their suits covered in dog fur.

The door was slammed open as Appa led Hakoda and Kya up the stairs, worry etched over their faces.

Gran Gran looked at them in confusion and worry. "What is it? What's wrong?" Her questions were ignored as the Darlings hurried up the stairs after Appa.

Appa reached the room first, immediately barking out the open window as if calling the children back. Hakoda, Kya and Gran Gran found the beds empty, the nursery empty and the window open, the white curtains rustling in the night breeze. It was as if they've just vanished without a trace.

And where did they go?


	6. Chapter 5: To Neverland!

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter Five: To Neverland!

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Katara never imagined herself flying over buildings with her brother, a fairy and a strange boy. The night sky stretched out above them with millions of twinkling stars and the half-full moon's light casting shadows as they flew toward the tallest building in London. As they soared around the giant clock, Katara noticed the two bright stars ahead and remembered Aang's words: _Second to the right and straight on till morning._

Were they actually heading toward the star?

"Higher!" Katara heard her brother shout in joy as they ascended above the clouds into the depths of space. Katara couldn't help but stare in awe about the beauty of outer space; it was truly a wonderful sight.

Sokka flew ahead to catch up with Aang and Toph. Sokka gave the boy a brief smile as he finally caught up with them.

"What's your name?" Aang asked him.

"Sokka."

"Sokka…" Aang pondered for a minute before bringing his foot nearly into the other boy's face. "Take a hold of this."

Sokka gave a look of disgust. Aang's foot was covered in dirt and whatever else he had stepped in. He didn't want to know.

Aang's smile annoyed him as he told him to hold his dirty foot with _both_ hands.

_Ugh, ew._ Thought Sokka as he hesitantly took a hold of Aang's unwashed foot.

"Pass it along." He heard Aang say over his shoulder.

Turning to see his sister admiring the view around her, he told her to hold onto his ankle. Katara did what she was told and grabbed Sokka's ankle in time.

"Whatever happens…_don't let go!_" They heard Aang say before they felt a burst of speed and everything around them blurred. A bright light engulfed them and all three children tumbled in the air, no longer holding each other's ankles.

The leaf-clad boy flew down a little ways, dipping his hand into water creating small ripples. Katara wondered how there could be water out in space? _Unless…_ She thought as she saw the island appearing on the horizon. _It's an ocean and that's…_

"Neverland." she whispered as the sun peeked over the small island. All three children flying toward it.

* * *

Out in the frozen bay of Neverland, a lone pirate ship stood in the cold and ice, but teeming with pirates as they prepared their day with chores.

A small white and brown lemur glided past the busy pirates, stopping by a table to steal some food, which clearly annoyed the two pirates who were eating.

"Hey you thieving animal!" One of them shouted, pulling out his revolver to shoot at the fleeing creature.

"Wait!" The other pirate quickly put his hands out, stopping his friend from shooting the small animal. "You mustn't shoot it, that's General Iroh's pet lemur!"

"Fine." He grumbled, putting his little gun away. "But if he steals my food again, he's going to pay."

After finishing his stolen apple in a safe spot, the little lemur found the person he was looking for – an old man sleeping away against a barrel. His hands were intertwined, resting over his belly; the blanket slowly slipping off at each breath. The winged lemur pounced onto his shoulder, startling him awake.

"Ah Momo." Iroh yawned, scratching the lemur on his furry head. "It seems like I must've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline." He gave a small grunt as he stretched his old bones out. "But it was a very nice nap."

The old general stood up, facing the horizon of the island. Somehow something was off to him – it was warming up on the island as he watched the ice crack.

"But spring isn't due until three o' clock this afternoon." Iroh told Momo who chattered in response. "Ah well." He turned to his nephew's private quarters. "Shall we see what my nephew is up to?"

With Momo on his shoulder, Iroh knocked on the door before entering the room to see his nephew's back facing him, looking at some maps at his desk.

"Prince Zuko?" The elder man called out to him.

No response.

"Perhaps you'd like some tea?" He asked Zuko. Momo had found a table filled with food and left Iroh's shoulder.

"No thanks, Uncle." Zuko sighed before rising out of his chair. Walking toward a window to his left, he stared out at the frozen, yet slowly thawing sea. "I was thinking…of Avatar Aang."

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yes. I have fought him numerous times and yet…I can never capture him. He seems to slip through my hands every time I try to win against him." The young prince explained to his uncle, who was fixing himself some tea. "But not anymore. I _will_ prove my father that I _can_ capture this child and bring him home so he can forgive me for my actions."

Iroh set his cup of tea down on the table. "I don't know, Prince Zuko." He tried to explain to his nephew. "My brother was never the understanding type, much less forgiving."

Zuko clenched his fists as he turned to his uncle. "He _will_ welcome me home! He _will _forgive me!" He nearly shouted.

Iroh sighed before resuming his drink as Zuko walked back to his desk.

"By the way, Uncle," Zuko asked. "Why did you disturb me?"

Iroh nearly choked on his tea, now remembering why he had come here in the first place. "Oh yes," He responded. "I came to tell you that the ice is melting. The sun is out and the flowers are all in bloom."

The prince whirled around, his golden eyes glinting. "He's back."

* * *

The children flew above the pirate ship and gathered altogether on a soft cloud. Aang pulled out his small telescope and handed it to Sokka next to him. He immediately looked through it, studying the ship before him.

"Forty gunner." He said. "She must to twenty-four knots under full sail!" The pajama-clad boy moved the telescope around to see more of the ship and spotted a recognizable pirate from Katara's stories.

"Noodler!" Sokka exclaimed. "With his hands on backwards!" He spotted another familiar pirate. "Bill Jukes! Every inch of him tattooed!"

Katara wanted to see the familiar pirates from her story through the little telescope her brother had spotted. Before she could ask him for the spy piece, she heard him say the name of the most famous pirate of all…

_"__**Zuko!**__"_

Her eyes widened at his name and made an attempt to grab the telescope from Sokka, but Aang beat her to it.

He peered through the telescope. "Let's take a closer look." Aang smiled mischievously at the two siblings before taking off in the air. "Yahoo!" He shouted joyfully.

"Aang!" Katara called out after him.

Aang looked back at the worried girl with a smile. "Hey Katara, watch this!" He dived toward the ship.

* * *

Prince Zuko could be seen looking through his own spyglass almost every day; looking for his most hated enemy, but today he found something more interesting. Two children sitting upon a cloud with that blasted boy.

What an interesting day, indeed.

Zuko turned to the pirates waiting for his orders. "Load the cannon."

The pirates did what they were told and helped each other load the cannon, a torch ready.

"Fire!" Their leader shouted.

The cannon blasted to the sky with a loud, echoing boom and missed the children by several inches.

Katara felt herself falling through air, unable to fly. "Help me!" She cried out as she got further and further away from her brother and friend.

"Toph, find Katara." Aang told the small fairy. "Leave the rest to me." He darted off to the ship.

Toph smirked. _Find Sugar Queen?_ She fluttered her wings before disappearing to find Katara.

* * *

Aang, being the daredevil he was, flew straight at the firing ship. "Oh, Prince Zuko!" He sang out, soaring within the ship's sails.

"Avatar!" Zuko shouted soon as he saw the flying boy taunting him. "Stay with him!" He ordered his crew to fire at the accursed boy, but missed.

"You can't catch me!" The boy taunted the crew. He flew past a wooden pole, a plan in his head. "Over here!"

The pirates were dumb enough to fire through the pole as Aang darted away from the damaged ship, laughing as he flew away.

* * *

In the commotion, everyone forgot about Sokka who was clinging on to the cloud for dear life.

He sighed to himself. "The universe just _loves_ putting me in these situations, doesn't it?"

Unfortunately for him, the cloud he was hanging onto could no longer support his weight; snapped off causing the poor boy to fall through the empty air.

"AAAH!" He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. "Happy thoughts…!" His voice trailed off as he pummeled toward the island.

* * *

Back at the ship, the crew assessed the damage created by the canon and Aang while their prince fumed in anger.

"Damn it!" Zuko swore. "He escaped!"

One pirate was brave enough to ask him what his next orders were. Zuko looked out at the dense jungle where he had last seen Sokka falling.

"Search the island and bring me the children." He told the patient pirate before retiring to his quarters.


	7. Chapter 6: The Lost Boys

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter Six: The Lost Boys

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"What is it?" Sneers asked his friend who was peering through a spyglass.

"It seems to be a large white bird," Smellerbee responded. "Quite ugly too." she added.

The other Lost Boys wanted to see what the bird looked like, so they tried reaching out for the telescope. "Give it to me!" they clamored.

Smellerbee pushed their greedy hands away, "When Aang's away, _I'm_ in charge!" She snapped at them. "So I get to look through the telescope." Fuming, she looked back into the telescope, muttering something about stupid boys…until a bright light fluttered into view. Smellerbee yelped in pain, dropping the spyglass.

"My God!" she yelled, covering her eyes. "I've gone _blind!_"

The other Lost Boys saw who it was, Toph. She smiled at them in greeting. The boys welcomed her back with a few 'hellos'.

"Any more news of Cinderella?" asked Sneers.

Toph then had an idea. She whispered into Pipsqueak's ear for he was the only one besides Aang who could understand fairies.

"Toph says that the bird is called a…'Katara'," Pipsqueak translated for them. "And Aang wants us to…" he trailed off as Toph mimicked being shot down with an arrow. "Shoot it down."

Smellerbee recovered from her brief blindness, "Well, we have our orders." She brushed off some dirt off her clothes before drawing out her bow and arrow. The other boys followed suit. "Shoot the 'Katara' bird down."

"Ready?" Sneers shouted. They all aimed their arrows, ready to shoot. "Set…_**FIRE!**_"

They all released their arrows, sending them straight at the supposedly bird. The five of them watched as the 'Katara' bird tried to fly out of harm's way, but was struck down by Longshot's arrow. Knowing him, he was the best archer of Neverland and was almost impossible to defeat in archery.

Longshot stepped out of the crowd with a smile of victory.

Smellerbee sighed, "Longshot got the target…as always." She waved her hand at the boys. "Come on! Let's go find the 'Katara' bird!" They all dashed into the thick jungle foliage, racing each other to see who would get there first.

Sneers beat everyone, but stopped soon as he saw what the white bird really was. "That's no bird," He said sadly. "It's a lady."

Everyone gathered around Sneers, curious to see what the 'Katara' bird looked like, but was replaced with remorse over the young girl lying in the grass.

"And Longshot…" The Duke trailed off sadly.

The four of them turned to Longshot, advancing on him. "Longshot has killed her." They chorused together.

Aang's face appeared in front of them so suddenly, the Lost Boys jumped back in surprise.

"I'm back!" Aang announced happily, standing atop a dead log. "Great news, I know what happened to Cinderella," He pulled out his small sword and pretended to be fighting an enemy to emphasize his point. "There was stabbing, slicing, torturing, bleeding…and they lived happily ever after."

"Well, that's a relief, I must say." Smellerbee said nervously. She hated lying to Aang.

Aang sheathed his sword and jumped down from the log. "Greater news!" He continued. Walking toward the Lost Boys as they nervously tried to hide Katara behind them. "I have brought you she who told of Cinderella. She is…" Aang stopped abruptly as the Lost Boys moved to the side to reveal Katara lying in the grass, unmoving.

"Dead." Smellerbee finished, head bowing in shame.

"Tragic." said Sneers.

"Awful." Pipsqueak added.

Aang knelt down beside Katara and moved to pull out the arrow. He studied it for a moment. The arrow was finely carved with three red feathers on one end and a small arrowhead made out of slate. Aang knew whose arrow it was.

"Longshot," He murmured to him, arrow in hand.

Acknowledging that he was to blame, the silent boy squeezed his eyes shut and pulled down the neck of his shirt, exposing his chest as if to say: _Strike me, Aang._

Aang tightened his hold on the arrow; ready to aim it at Longshot just then a soft moan was heard from Katara.

"The Katara lives!" Smellerbee shouted happily.

Longshot opened his eyes as Aang and the others gathered around the unconscious girl. There was no stab wound, Aang noticed. He reached to pull out the acorn necklace, Katara had made when they first met back at the nursery.

"My kiss saved her." He whispered astonished. Putting the necklace back down, Aang wondered what to do next.

"Let's carry her back to the hideout." Sneers suggested.

"Hands." Aang said, inspecting their hands. Dirt smeared their hands and nails, not a good idea. "They're a bit dirty." So he tried to come up with another option. Aang motioned the Lost Boys to lean in closer.

"Let's build a house around her." He whispered to them. Their faces lightened up instantly as ideas poured out.

"With a chimney!"

"And a door knocker!"

"And a window!"

The five children disappeared into the green leaves to search for items to build with. The Duke ran back to Aang and whispered into his ear.

"Toph did it." With that, he ran back into the forest.

Aang looked around. "Toph?" He called out to his little friend.

Toph, who hid behind some thick leaves ever since Katara was shot down, hesitantly came out of her hiding spot and sat upon Aang's shoulder.

Aang grabbed her in his right hand with a disappointed look, "Was it you, Toph?" He asked her. Toph admitted it by nodding her head in reply.

Aang frowned at her. "How could you? Then I'm not your friend anymore." He declared, letting his ex-friend go. Toph gave him a hurt look before fluttering away into the sky.

* * *

_Ugh, what happened?_ Katara thought as the recalled the memories before she fell unconscious. She had been flying, looking for her brother or Aang then she saw a small group of boys in the distance. Katara remembered seeing an arrow heading straight at her. She was unable to move out the way fast enough and was struck in the chest. Before she knew it, she was falling down into darkness.

Katara let out a small groan before waking up to see a straw roof over her, not the bright blue sky. It seemed like she was in a small cottage. Katara then heard some whispering. _Sokka? Aang? _No it wasn't them; they were too soft to be them. Curious to see who it was, she slowly stood up and made her way through the small door. She only had to duck down a little to pass through.

"Here she is," Smellerbee whispered to the other boys as they knelt down, holding their hats in their hands. "Look lovable."

Katara was surprised to see the Lost Boys before her, not quite expecting them.

"Katara lady," Sneers explained. "We have built this house for you."

_Well, that was very kind of them to do that._ She thought to herself. The boys seemed well mannered and friendly. However their next question took her by surprise.

"Please be our mother." They chorused together, their eyes begging her.

It took Katara a few seconds to gather her thoughts before responding, "Oh. Well, you see I have no real experience at this kind of stuff."

"Do you tell stories?" Smellerbee asked her.

"Yes."

"Then, you're perfect."

"Very well," Katara announced. "I will do my best." She smiled at them.

The boys quickly got up and introduced themselves to Katara, very happy by her decision to be their mother. Sneers came up to Katara with a blindfold.

"Sneers," He introduced himself as he covered her eyes with the cloth rag. "Sorry about the blindfold." He apologized.

He led her with Longshot up in front and the rest behind him. "We must be cautious," Sneers explained to Katara as they walked along. "If Zuko discovers our hideout, he'll have us captured."

"How awful!" Katara exclaimed.

"Eh, we live for it." Sneers assured her.

The children approached a huge tree in the center of the jungle. "We're here." Smellerbee announced as Sneers took off Katara's blindfold and pushed the confused girl into the hallow tree.

"But I – " she began, but Sneers cut her off.

"Time to meet father, mother," He told her. "I look forward to being your son." With that, he closed the door, leaving Katara alone to wander in the darkness.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_ Katara thought as she walked a couple steps away from the door and felt herself falling through a tunnel. A tunnel that led straight down to the hideout where she found Aang waiting for her in his chair.

"Welcome, mother," Aang greeted her as he got up from his chair, sword in hand. "Discipline. That's what fathers believe in." He stepped over the Duke and Smellerbee wrestling on the floor. "You must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again."

Aang stopped, a smirk on his face as he continued. "In fact…we should kill them."

He turned around to face the boys before charging at them. Frightened, the Lost Boys ran to hide from their furious father. Katara knew she must stop this. She stood in front of the young boys huddled behind Aang's chair, shielding them from him.

"Aang! I agree they are perfectly horrid," She told him. "But to kill them and they shall think of themselves important."

She heard the boys agreeing with her from behind.

"I suggest something far more dreadful…" Katara said, picking up a flower cup and walked toward to where water was dripping from the tree roots on the other side. She placed the cup underneath it, filling it up. "Medicine."

She sniffed it and pretended it smelled horrible. Aang moved to sit in his chair, intrigued by Katara's version of punishment.

"It's the most disgusting stuff. The sweet, sticky kind…"

The boys turned to Aang. "Kill us, please!" They begged him. "Kill us!"

"Eldest first." Katara told them. Pipsqueak backed away, not wanting to be the first to drink the medicine. "Sokka?"

Katara realized that something was not right; her brother was not here. "Sokka." She murmured worriedly. "_My brother!_"

Aang only looked at her in confusion. "Who?"

Katara looked at him in disbelief. How could he not know who her brother was? He was with him just moments ago!


	8. Chapter 7: Sokka's Day

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter! Finally, after two years right? **

**I just realized that this is the shortest chapter I have written for this story...I apologize for that. This chapter is all about Sokka and his misadventures. Enjoy!**

* * *

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter Seven: Sokka's Day

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Lost somewhere in the thick jungle, Sokka grumbled to himself, rubbing his arms in attempt to warm himself up in his soaked nightgown.

"Ugh! This is definitely not my day!" the boy complained as he roughly pushed the thick vines out of his way, "The idea of flying to Neverland sounded great and all, but now that I'm here, it doesn't sound so great anymore."

Sokka sighed as a fly swarmed by; he tried swatting it away with his hand. More flies came as if they wanted to torment him some more.

"Great," Sokka continued his way through the jungle foliage and with the annoying flies buzzing around his ears. Then he spotted something upstream across the river.

"A cave," whispered the boy, his spirits have been lifted up a little at the welcoming sight.

The cave was sort of eerie, yet comforting as Sokka approached the mouth of the cave. The swarm of flies no longer bothered him, relieving the poor boy of his misery. Sokka felt a little tired, he had left his home in the dead of the night so it was natural for him to be a little sleepy. He yawned and stretched before settling himself down against a coarse, bumpy rock or so he thought it was a rock. As he tried getting himself a more comfortable spot against the rock, he came eye to eye with a beast.

Realizing that it wasn't a rock he was sitting against, but a cat-gator, Sokka edged his way back to the cave's entrance slowly as if not to provoke the creature.

It failed, the cat-gator gave out a loud roar and Sokka quickly scampered out of the cave back into the thick jungle, not daring to look back.

"Happy thoughts!" he told himself as he ran, "Swords, boomerangs, meat!"

Running blindly through the dense jungle foliage was a bad idea for Sokka had failed to notice a trap had been set up in his path. The panicked boy fell right into the setup. He felt the rope snatch his ankle and yanked him up in the air.

Sokka was now dangling upside down in the air by the ankle, "Great, this day just can't get any worse." He moved to pull down, err…up his white nightgown that covered his face. He was met with an Indian girl frozen in place, holding a spear up as if to strike. She had expected to see a possum-chicken, not a boy dangling upside down.

After a moment of silence, Sokka let out an embarrassed yelp in attempt to cover himself. The girl laughed at his attempt and fell back down the small hill, right in to Prince Zuko's search party.

The prince recognized the Indian girl right away, having some encounters with her several times in his search for Avatar Aang in the past.

"Suki," greeted Zuko.

The girl, Suki, only glared at the scarred prince and said nothing.

Zuko ignored her and continued, "We search as ever for Avatar Aang and his secret hideout."

Suki rolled her eyes in annoyance. She has heard him talk of his search for Aang at least a million times by now.

"…luckily, a boy of his acquaintance was last seen falling in this part of the jungle," Zuko turned to face the girl, "Have you seen him?"

Suki thought of the humiliated boy hanging in the air by the trap she had lain to catch a possum-chicken. _So that must be the boy the prince is looking for,_ she thought before facing Zuko.

"No, I haven't seen the boy," Suki lied; looking away from the prince's piercing gold eyes.

Zuko did not seem convinced at all. He crept closer to the Indian girl, gently grabbing her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Something tells me that you have seen the boy, Suki."

With that, he pulled out his small knife his uncle had given him a long time ago and pointed it at Suki's throat. Sokka couldn't take any of this anymore.

"Unhand that girl, you Angry Jerk!" Sokka shouted, pointing down at Zuko and Suki while his other hand was holding his nightgown in place.

Zuko look up in mild surprise and annoyance, "Angry Jerk?" he muttered.

Suki and some of the crewmembers sniggered at the nickname. It fitted the young prince. Zuko glared at them with such intensity, they all quieted themselves.

"Shoot him down," he ordered the first pirate near him.

The pirate pulled out his revolver and shot at the rope causing Sokka to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch, that hurt," he groaned, massaging his bruised head. Two pirates grabbed Sokka roughly by the arms, picking him off the ground.

Sokka struggled against his captors, "Let go of me!"

Zuko faced the thrashing boy, "Sorry, but I need you for my plan." He then turned to his awaiting crew, "Tie them up! And make sure they don't escape."

Sokka and Suki both struggled against the pirates hold while they tied their hands and ankles up with rope. The pirates followed their leader through the thick forest, hauling Sokka and Suki on their shoulders.

Sokka looked at Suki from his place on the burly pirate's shoulder with a worried look. _Where was Aang or his sister? Or better yet, who was going to rescue them?_


	9. Chapter 8: The Black Castle

**A/N: Hello all! :) Sorry again for the late delay. :( But we are halfway through the story! Only about 8-9 chapters to go before this story is done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avatar: Peter Pan

Chapter Eight: The Black Castle

"All children grow up…except one."

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Peter Pan; they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Aang, what are we doing here?" Katara asks as she and Aang descend onto the rocky crevices by the sea. The moon is full tonight, casting a soft glow along the rocky landscape. All seems quiet except the soft crash of waves on the shore. Katara thinks the scenery is beautiful but she is more concerned about finding her brother. _What if Prince Zuko had captured him?_

As if he had read her thoughts, Aang replies, "If Zuko has captured your brother," the young boy kneels down by the rock's edge on his knees. "The mermaids would know." He faces toward the dark, glittering sea.

Katara is astounded. "We are going to see some _mermaids?"_ She whispers to the boy, afraid that if she spoke too loud in excitement, she would scare the magical creatures away. Since she was a little girl, Katara had been fascinated by mermaids and now she was going to meet them.

"Yep," Aang smiles, "Here they come." He points out at the distance. Katara follows where his finger was pointing at. At first she sees nothing and frowns in disappointment. _Was Aang lying about the mermaids?_

Then a fish-like tail slowly rises out of the water, its scales glimmering in the moonlight for a brief moment before disappearing underwater. Katara lets out a soft gasp at the sight and next thing she knows, three mermaids slowly poke their heads out of the water before the rocky crag she and Aang stood at. Their dark, wet hair clung to their necks and bare shoulders. Where human ears should be at were replaced by some sort of webbed fins for ears.

"Wow," Katara whispers, entranced by the mermaid's beauty.

"Careful," Aang warns her, "Don't stare into their eyes too long or they will pull you in before you know it."

Katara nods and watches as Aang talk to two mermaids in a language she did not understand. _Probably some mermaid jargon,_ she thinks.

Katara is startled out of her thoughts as she felt a wet hand gently grab her wrist. She looks down to see a webbed hand, following the trail up the arm connected to the hand up to the mermaid's face. Katara could not help herself as she stared into the mermaid's hypnotizing eyes.

Brilliant dark green eyes bore into her blue eyes.

Suddenly a hand roughly grabs Katara on the shoulder and pulls her back, landing hard on her bottom.

The spell was broken and the mermaids have vanished.

Dazed, Katara looks up at who had yanked her back. It was Aang. She then realizes that he had saved her, breaking the enchantment the mermaid had her under.

Seeing that the girl was alright, Aang stands up, "Zuko has your brother at the Black Castle," He points in the direction behind them before helping Katara up onto her feet. "Let's go."

Aang holds onto Katara's hand as they ascend into the night sky, toward the Black Castle where her brother is held captive.

_I'm coming for you, Sokka._

* * *

Sokka struggles against his chain bindings in attempt to loosen them up but to no avail, the chains held tight on his wrists. The pirates had chained both his and Suki's hands well and left their feet unbound, but Sokka knew better. If one of them ever tried to stand up, even so slightly, they would be shot at by the burly pirates sitting in front of them in the small boat.

Sokka sighs, looking up at the bright full moon. He wonders when his sister and that weird flying boy were ever going to rescue him from the pirates.

The boat stops, startling Sokka out of his thoughts and he sees that they have arrived inside an abandoned castle.

"Put the prisoners on the rock." He hears Prince Zuko order the pirates and he is then roughly grabbed by the arms, forcing him up onto his feet. Sokka looks over his shoulder at Suki; she doesn't put up a fight as she is pulled up by a scrawny pirate with a beard and eye patch. She stares at Sokka's own blue eyes in fierceness, her mouth set in a firm line. Sokka looks away, determined to think of a plan to get them out of here.

The burly pirate holding Sokka by the arm, haughtily laughs, "Any last words?"

"Beg for your lives." The scrawny pirate sneers, observing Suki's face.

The Indian girl says nothing and the pirate chains her hands up.

_It was now or never, _Sokka really hoped his plan will work. He looks up at the brawny pirate who is chaining his hands up.

"Excuse me!" Sokka exclaims, puffing out his chest, "Don't you know who I am?"

He was met with silence as the two pirates look at each other in confusion.

"I am the strongest warrior in my village! And warriors do not beg!"

Sokka pants slightly as the two pirates stare at him; even Suki was staring at him.

"Really?" the robust pirate asks.

Suddenly Sokka falls onto his knees, holding his chained hands in front of him. "Please! Please don't kill me!"

Suki rolls her eyes, annoyed. Spirits, why was she stuck with this boy?

The pirates roughly grab their arms and lower them into the water with their chained hands above their heads, supporting their weight against the rock.

"AH! It's cold! It's cold!" Sokka shrieks as the freezing sea water submerges up to his chest.

Suki only shudders against the cold. "Strongest warrior in my village, huh?" she quips at the boy.

Sokka looks away in embarrassment and disappointment, "I was trying to bluff them, hoping it would scare them off."

Suki smirks, "Oh I'm sure they would be scared of a warrior in a dress."

"It's a nightgown!" Sokka shouts indignantly.

* * *

"Promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Leave Zuko to me."

"I promise." Whispers Katara.

Aang smiles at her before taking off to the air again. "Wait here for my signal."

"Wait here?" Katara asks, perplexed. Wasn't she here to help rescue her brother? And what was the signal?

"Aang!" she calls out after him but the boy had already disappeared out of sight, leaving Katara alone in the dark. She looks up to see the clouds block the full moon, its glow fading as the storm approaches the castle.

* * *

_Aang!_

The name reverberated throughout the castle followed by a clap of thunder. Zuko turns his head sharply toward the noise. It sounded like it had come from outside. The prince pulls out his pistol from its holster and moves slowly in the direction of the sound, through a tunneled hallway up the stairs to the tower.

It's too dark to see properly, but the occasional lightning flashes illuminating the landscape helps Zuko see well as he scans his surroundings for any threats or the boy himself.

Seeing that nothing is out here, Zuko turns back into the tunnel.

What he did not know was that Katara was hiding behind a low rocky wall, hidden in the dark corner from the prince's sight.

Katara lets out a breath she did not know she had been holding in. She peers over the wall, where the fearsome prince had stood moments before. That was the first time Katara had seen Prince Zuko up close. So close that she could see his piercing golden eyes, the scar that covered his left eye; he looked formidable yet Katara was intrigued by the prince who had haunted her stories.

Prince Zuko did not frighten her at all.

* * *

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I've ordered the crew to put the prisoners on the rock like you said." Iroh explains, perplexed by his nephew's questions.

"Set them free!" his nephew's voice echoes throughout the castle.

"Well, what about your trap, nephew?"

"Forget the trap! Set them free!"

So Zuko decided to change tactics? Iroh certainly hoped that his nephew knew what he was doing. He never thought things through. "Well, you heard him. Set them free." He orders the pirates.

The scrawny pirate hastily loosens the chains bounding the prisoner's hands. Sokka and Suki waste no time swimming away, safely hiding underneath the wooden dock.

"Uncle?"

Iroh turns to see Prince Zuko descending the stair case.

"Any sign of him?" his nephew asks.

Iroh shakes his head. "No."

Zuko looks around and notices that the boy and the Indian girl were no longer chained against the rock. "Where are the prisoners?"

"Like you ordered, we let them go." Iroh calmly replies, folding his hands inside his sleeves.

"You what?!" Zuko fumes at his uncle's reply. "I didn't even order to let them go!"

"Uncle!" came the voice again, echoing off the rocky walls.

Zuko narrows his eyes, searching the area for the mysterious person who was intimidating his voice.

"Who are you, stranger?" the prince asks.

"I am Prince Zuko, prince of the Far Away Lands." The voice replies.

There! That's where the voice is coming from, behind the large boulder near the tunnel. Zuko holds his revolver in his hand and silently creeps toward where the voice is coming from.

* * *

Katara tiptoes down the cold, stone steps of the tunnel. She sees a handful of pirates and the old man down by the water. She looks to her right and sees Prince Zuko inching toward the giant boulder with a pistol in his hand. Katara suddenly knew who was behind the stone.

It was Aang.

And she needed to do something to save him.

* * *

Aang chuckled to himself. His plan worked! He had tricked the old man into freeing Suki and Katara's brother. And now he was playing a question game with the actual prince himself.

"Aang, look out!" came Katara's cry. Aang turned to see Zuko approach his hiding spot and flew out into the open, out of Zuko's reach.

"There he is!" one pirate exclaims, pointing at the flying boy.

Aang pulls out his knife and points it at the prince, inviting him to a fight. "Ready to lose again?"

Zuko pulls out his own Dao swords. "Not this time." He scowls before swiping a blade at the boy who dodges out of the way in time.

* * *

Sokka sees his sister running down the stone steps, dodging the pirates' attempts at catching her. He swims out of his hiding place and Katara finally sees him.

"Sokka!" She happily cries out. "Open the gate!" His sister gestures toward the big metal gate that blocked their way to freedom.

Sokka swims to the other side, hoisting himself onto the stone floor. He finds the wheel crank that connects to the metal gate. Sokka begins to open the gate as Suki finds a small boat and rows it near the siblings.

"Get in the boat!" the Indian girl shouts. Katara hops in with her brother soon following behind.

* * *

Knife and sword clash one another as prince and boy fight. Aang had the upper hand for he had the luxury of flying, but Zuko was more skilled in sword fighting.

"If I were you, I'd give up."

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." Aang retorts and Zuko lets out an angry growl, swiping a blade at the boy, successfully knocking the knife out of his hand. Now Aang was defenseless and Zuko had the upper hand. The prince swings a sword toward Aang once more, successfully distracting him while making a grab for his arm.

Too late, Aang realizes as Zuko firmly grasps his arm and yanks him hard toward the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Aang groans at the impact. He then feels Zuko's hand grip his throat to ensure that he won't escape.

"And now, Avatar Aang, after all these years I finally have you."

* * *

Katara worriedly watches Aang battle Prince Zuko. She gasps in horror when the prince successfully holds her friend down.

"Sokka! Turn the boat around!" She cries out to her brother. "We need to save him!"

"Hang on, I'm thinking!" Sokka snaps at his younger sister, scanning the boat for anything he could use.

"Well, hurry!"

"Hey, a boomerang!" exclaims the boy, holding up the bladed weapon in his hands.

"Sokka, there's no time to play!" scolds Katara.

"I'm not playing, I'm saving your boyfriend." Retorts Sokka, ignoring his sister's protest of calling Aang her 'boyfriend' and holds the boomerang steadily in his right hand, ready to aim. "Now don't let me down, boomerang."

Sokka tosses the weapon in the direction of the prince.

* * *

_What is that whipping noise?_ Zuko thinks before a boomerang hits him square in the back of his head. The prince yells out in pain, grimacing as he covered his wound with a hand, momentarily letting Aang free from his grip.

"Hey Angry Jerk!" Zuko turns to see the smug boy in a dress that had been his prisoner.

"You!" He will pay for that, but now for the Avatar; Zuko turns back toward the captured boy only to find him gone. "Huh?"

The prince sees Aang waving back at him with a smile as the siblings row the boat out of the castle. Suki sticks her tongue out at him and smiles victoriously.

Zuko growls, "You will be mine, Avatar! You hear me? I will capture you!"


End file.
